2fast
by Tyranitar
Summary: Horrible title because I am garbage with titles and names. T for cussing and stuff. After a harrowing experience, Sonic decides to take a run to clear his head, despite Tails' warnings against it. Of course something goes terribly wrong, when does it not? I suppose there should be pairings, because Sonic fanfic, but dunno which ones at the moment, so IT'LL BE A SURPRISE!


Time to upload the rest of the crap I'm working on, or at least attempt to do so, so that I can have five or six stories instead of only two that I never get around to updating! Right, as usual, constructive criticism is appreciated, unconstructive criticism and insults are welcome, and all that jazz. Hope you peeps will enjoy this, in some way or another!

Sonic and whoever else all belong to Sega and stuff.

* * *

"So, Sonic, any last words?"

Eggman, who was as giddy as a schoolgirl, sneered at Sonic. Sonic had finally fallen for one of his many, many traps, and was currently secured tightly in Eggman's latest giant death machine's grip. Sure, Eggman likely could have just crushed him like an insect then and there, but what would be the fun in that? He was going to take his sweet time and rub it in the hedgehog's face that he had finally outsmarted him after all these years.

Sonic, on the other hand, was less than thrilled. He hadn't even the foggiest recollection of being captured, but good lord did it ever suck. It seemed like Eggman had been rambling on for hours now about how he was the superior mind, and how this day had been a long time coming. Unfortunately for Sonic, there really seemed to be no escape this time, as he couldn't move a muscle in any part of his body sans head, the only part of him not currently being squeezed into powder. Was this really the end for him? Surely, one of his many, many, MANY friends would be coming along any time now to help him out of this jam, right?

"Wrong, hedgehog!" Eggman suddenly said, snapping Sonic out of his inner monologue. "All of your friends are far away from here, no one could possibly save you now!" Eggman began laughing madly, then, after what seemed like several minutes, continued. "It's just you and me now, blue boy! Now, accept your fate! Because I know I'm going to enjoy every single minute of it!"

Before Eggman could start laughing again, Sonic spoke up.

"Hey, what about those last words you promised me?"

"You just used them!" Eggman said giddily, causing Sonic to realize immediately what he just did and smack himself mentally for not making his last words a clever insult about Eggman's name and portly figure. Rolling on the floor in tears at this point, Eggman took another five agonizing minutes of torture to Sonic's ears to finally cut to the chase.

"Well Sonic, it's been good knowing you, but now..." Eggman pressed a button on a control thingomobob in his hand, and Sonic instinctively closed his eyes, waiting to be crushed.

"_...It's going to be even better!_"

Not being in excruciating, horrifically agonizing pain, and instead hearing the noise of something heavy moving, Sonic opened his eyes, and they befell a terrible sight. The wall in front of him had opened up and inside it, to Sonic's horror, was a room that was all too familiar to him. Pink walls, pink floor, pink ceiling, pink furniture, including an enormous heart shaped bed big enough to fit probably twenty people, and pictures of Sonic adorning nearly every square inch of wall and ceiling.

"W-Why the heck is Amy's room here?!" Sonic blurted out, more scared for his life now then he was when he was about to be crushed.

"What? Oh, silly hedgehog, you must be more out of it than I thought! This isn't Amy's room..."

Sonic looked in absolute terror in the direction of Eggman's voice, and...

"O-Oh god, n-n-no!"

"_...It's mine~!_" Eggman finished lustily, dropping his robe to reveal nothing but a bright red, ten sizes too small thong, which generously highlighted Eggman's ample girth.

"N-N-NO, TH-THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Sonic screamed in absolute horror, wanting desperately to be able to control his arms so he could scratch his eyes out. In his current situation, he couldn't even turn his head, and for some reason, his eyes refused to close any longer, forcing him to stare directly at Eggman's aforementioned portly figure.

"Now, come to me, my little blue friend, and give Eggy-Poo a big kiss!" Eggman crawled onto the bed and motioned seductively with his finger for the robot to outstretch it's hand with it's special surprise inside to him, to which it immediately obliged.

"N-NO! YOU... YOU CAN'T... **_YOU CAN'T DO THIS_**!" Sonic screamed futilely and struggled with all his might to escape the robot's claw as it slowly brought him closer and closer to Eggman's waiting lips. To no avail, of course. "THIS IS ALL WRONG! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CRUSH ME! OH GOD, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST CRUSH ME?!"

"Oh, I didn't know you were into that sort of thing~!" Eggman said, giving a growl of approval. "I'll have to keep that in mind for... Later... But for now... COME TO DADDY, BABY!"

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_**-"

"S-Sonic, what's wrong?!" came a sudden distraught, though reassuringly familiar voice.

"...Wha...?"

Opening his eyes, Sonic found himself back safe and sound in his own bed, in the typical cold sweat you usually wake up in when you have such harrowing nightmares, but other than that, unharmed. Tails stood in the doorway in a panicked state, clutching a broom and holding it at the ready as if it were a sword.

"Oh... Oh, Tails..." Sonic began, panting and breathing heavily due to his current state. "I'm okay, it was only a nightmare... A really, really, REALLY horrifying nightmare..."

"Oh, thank goodness..." Tails said, as he set the broom down and leaned against the door frame, clutching his chest as he exhaled a sigh of relief. "I don't think I've ever heard such a bloodcurdling scream before, especially coming from you... Gosh, I was scared out of my wits there for a moment, I was expecting the worst, and I didn't even know what 'the worst' could've been to make someone like you scream in such a manner..."

"...Trust me Tails, you never, ever want to know what it was that made me scream like that..." Sonic said, letting out a shudder. "Oh man, I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep at night for a while..."

"Well, you should've listened to me when I warned you not eat those leftover chili dogs that were in the back of the fridge for who knows how long." Tails stated flatly, folding his arms. "I TOLD you that wasn't supposed to be green chili..."

"That was a warning for food poisoning, you said nothing about any nightmare inducing tendencies!" Sonic rebutted, folding his arms as well and doing his best to mimic Tails' 'I told you so' look.

"Well, I figured 'fatal food poisoning that could cause death' would be a better indication to not eat something than 'might cause unpleasant dreams', _sor-ry_." Tails replied, rolling his eyes and speaking back up before Sonic could. "Anyways, I don't think I'm going to be getting back to bed anytime soon either, so..."

"Way ahead of you there buddy!" Sonic said, jumping out of bed in an instant and slipping his shoes on. "Time for a nice night time run, am I right?"

"Uh, what? It's three in the morning, Sonic." Tails stated, pointing at Sonic's alarm clock. "And it's the middle of winter, so it's probably below zero out there right now. That's not exactly what I would call a 'nice' night time run."

"Oh, come on, we've adventured through literal blizzards before!" Sonic pointed out. "We've been through freezing, underwater lakes and survived just fine, and you're complaining that it's too cold outside for a run?"

"So, you mean to tell me you actually ENJOYED running through a freezing, underwater lake, without being able to swim, and dealing with the pneumonia and frost bite we got afterwards?" Tails asked dryly, folding his arms and giving Sonic an unconvinced stare.

"Er... No." Sonic confessed, but still not ready to give up. "But it's not as if we're going to be diving into the ocean for any reason tonight, right?"

Sighing, Tails shook his head in defeat. "Well, you can go and freeze your butt off, I'm going to stay in and stay warm and watch a movie or something. Have a nice run, Sonic, and don't let something silly like common sense get in the way of your fun!"

Sonic rolled his eyes as Tails waved goodbye to him and went into the kitchen to get himself something to eat.

"Pfft, too cold, he says." Sonic shook his head and muttered to himself as he made his way downstairs. Opening the front door and stepping outside, Sonic was almost blown backwards by the force of the bitter, howling wind that immediately began to blow snow into the house. Struggling to close the door behind him, Sonic chuckled to himself as he surveyed the snowstorm he was stepping out into. "H-Ha, th-this isn't c-cold at all! Th-This is a r-regular w-winter w-w-w-wonderland!"

Though the winds tried valiantly to convince him that it was nothing at all like a winter wonderland out there, Sonic would have none of it, as he stubbornly trudged his way down the steps of his and Tails' house. Making it to the sidewalk, Sonic was already shivering and shaking rather violently, but he wasn't about to let that ruin his run.

"T-T-T-T-Tails d-d-doesn't kn-kn-know w-what h-he's m-m-m-miss-s-s-sing!" Sonic attempted to convince himself as a way to shake all those creeping thoughts of him being wrong out of his mind. Getting into position to begin running, Sonic grinned, or at least he would have if his teeth would have stopped clattering together. He was finally ready to tell the wind 'I'm Sonic The Hedgehog and nothing can stop me!'.

"H-Hey w-wind, I'm S-S-Sonic Th-The H-Hedgeh-hog, and n-n-noth-th-thing c-can s-s-stop m-m-meeeeeeeeee_EEEEEEEOHGODWHATAMIDOINGOUTHEEEEEEEERE_?!"

Unfortunately for Sonic, the wind had a hidden accomplice by the name of ice, and Sonic realized that, in retrospect, it probably was NOT a good idea to run tonight as he began slipping and sliding out of control down the empty city streets, with no way to stop himself. Try as he may, Sonic no longer had control over his legs as he struggled mightily just to keep from falling on his rear end, and his only way of keeping from running face first into buildings was by grabbing onto streetlights and signs to change his direction at the last second.

As he picked up more and more speed and turned more and more corners at a dizzying pace, Sonic finally began to get himself under control again, and just in time too, as he had made it out of the city and was heading towards a snowbank. It would probably hurt a little, but Sonic was more than happy to stop his momentum by crashing into it instead of a solid, brick building.

Unfortunately again for Sonic, there was a special surprise hidden inside the snowbank; a log, to be exact, and rather than come to a stop, Sonic tripped over it and sent himself flying forward onto a frozen lake, where he began sliding face first into the forest in front of him at a breakneck speed. Unable to do anything else, Sonic dug his fingers and the front of his feet into the ice to slow himself down, and slowly but surely, it worked, and he was able to come to a stop right before he had reached and smashed into the heavily thicketed treeline.

Sonic let out a heavy sigh of relief, and even though his fingertips were numb and frozen, and his stomach felt like it was simultaneously frozen solid and on fire, he was thankful that that was the extent of his pain, rather than the alternative of a caved in skull. After spending a few minutes to catch his breath and get his bearings back, Sonic slowly and carefully got back to his feet. Turning back around and seeing just how far away he was from the city alone, Sonic realized it was going to be an absolute pain to get back home without running, and probably wouldn't get back until daylight.

Sighing defeatedly, Sonic looked down and shook his head, forgetting just how cold he was due to the numbness that was spread throughout his entire body.

"...Welp. Guess I know better than to do that aga-"

**-_CRAAAAAACK-_**

Sonic had no time to finish talking to himself for no reason, as the moment he took a step forward, the ice, which was melted considerably from the friction his belly slide had created, gave way underneath him, and he plunged into the frigid water below. At the very least, Sonic somehow managed to smack his head against the edge of the ice as he fell in, knocking himself out cold and preventing him from having to hear the inevitable, terrifying music that always began to play in his head whenever he started to drown. Though, being knocked out while at the same time submerged in a frozen lake probably wasn't something to write home about either...

* * *

"Heh, Sonic doesn't know what he's missing." Tails chuckled to himself as he plopped down on the living room couch with a big bowl of popcorn on his lap. Grabbing the TV remote from its spot on the coffee table, Tails turned the television on and flipped through the channels until it landed on exactly the one he was looking for. "An all night marathon of 'Fops And Dandies', it just doesn't get any better than this."

Plucking a kernel of popcorn off the top of the pile, Tails popped it up in the air and opened his mouth to catch it, when suddenly, the front door crashed open, startling Tails and causing the piece of popcorn to lodge itself in his throat as he also lost control of the bowl and watched it sail over his head behind him, spilling it's popcorn innards all over the place.

"**DON'T WORRY SONIC, YOUR AMY IS HERE TO RESCUE YOU!**" came the shrill, deafening cry of the person who had just smashed the door down.

Gagging and attempting to perform the Heimlich Maneuver on himself, Tails failed miserably and fell forward, crashing into the coffee table and tipping it over, catapulting all of it's contents behind him like a seesaw. Thankfully for him, the remote control managed to clonk the unexpected visitor on the head, drawing her attention and ire over towards him.

"OUCH! OOH, NOW YOU'VE GONE AND MADE ME _**REALLY**_ MAD!" Amy shouted angrily as she stomped towards the living room. "FIRST YOU HURT MY POOR SONIC, AND NOW YOU TRY AND TAKE ME OUT TOO?! WELL LET ME TELL YOU ONE THING BUB, I'M NOT THE KIND OF GIRL WHO GOES DOWN SO EASI-hey wait, Tails?! Oh no, did he get you too?!"

Tails tried desperately to do anything but choke, but to no avail.

"OH MY GOSH, DID HE TRY AND POISON YOU?!" Amy exclaimed, overdramatically throwing her hand over her mouth in shock as Tails lay prone on his back hacking and grasping at his throat in agony. "WHAT A DESPICABLE PERSON! WHOEVER THIS GUY IS, HE'S NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE ALIVE! But wait, Tails, don't worry, I can save you! I know the only way to take the poison out of someone's system is to suck it out, and luckily for you, I know mouth to mouth!"

Tails' eyes bulged out of his skull at the words 'mouth to mouth', and he frantically began to shake his head, though it's not like you could tell since he was already shaking his head violently.

"I mean, I've seen them do it in movies plenty of times, and it looks easy as pie!" Amy stated proudly, before suddenly losing herself deep in thought. "Hmm... You know, I wonder who came up with that phrase, 'easy as pie'... I mean, what's so easy about pie? Pie isn't easy to make at all! Every time I try I always end up burning it to a crisp and setting my kitchen on fire! And it's not even easy to eat, it's so messy, and I always scald my tongue because it doesn't cool off fast enough! I'd really like to give whoever came up with such a misleading phrase a piece of my mind, because now I'm going to think about how ridiculously hard baking and eating pie is whenever I hear it!"

Amy was snapped back to attention at the sound of Tails retching getting louder.

"Oh, right!" Amy said, smacking herself upside the head. "Alright Tails, don't take this personally, I'm still Sonic's future wife, this is only to save your life! Now, open wide!"

As Amy got down on her knees and began to lower her face towards Tails', Tails began to violently smash himself in the chest with his fist in one last ditch attempt to dislodge the heinous kernel before Amy ended up sucking the little remaining bit of air he had left out of him. As she opened her mouth and brought it close enough to his face where he could smell her disgustingly sweet scented breath, Tails landed one last, precision punch to his chest, and finally managed to knock the husk out of his throat, as it shot out at a high speed with a small burp.

Of course, as is prone to happen in these kinds of situations, the kernel shot directly into the open mouth of Amy, where it quickly lodged itself snugly into the back of her throat. Tails wasn't going to have any of this though, and quickly got to his feet and pounded Amy on the back once before she could do anything more than reach for her throat in shock, knocking the husk right back out. Tails then collapsed back to the ground in pain from the bludgeoning he did to himself, gasping and wheezing for air alongside Amy.

"...Tails..." Amy began in an irritated voice as she pushed herself back up to her feet. "Would you mind explaining to me WHAT THE HECK THAT WAS ALL ABOUT?!"

Between coughs and gasps, Tails managed to eek out a reply. "Never... Eating... Popcorn... Again..."

"Popcorn?" Amy repeated in befuddlement. Hearing the word, she suddenly became aware of the popcorn debris that was scattered all across the room, and saw the disgusting, evil, double saliva-coated kernel that lay at her feet. "...You mean... You were choking on a piece of... Popcorn...?"

"...Y-Yes..." Tails sputtered between wheezes.

"...Oh gosh Tails, don't scare me like that!" Amy said, giving Tails a stern look of discontent, folding her arms and shaking her head. "I thought you were dying or something! And even worse, I thought Sonic was dying or something!" Gasping to herself as she remembered why she barged into Sonic and Tails' house in the first place, Amy quickly forgot all about Tails' plight as she rushed towards Sonic's room in a panic, hammer raised at the ready. She had already bashed his door in with it by the time Tails could scramble to his feet and up the stairs after her to prevent her from causing any further property damage.

"SOOOOOONIC!" wailed Amy, who collapsed to her knees in utter defeat and agony at the disturbing lack of hedgehog that was currently occupying the room. Seeing Tails in the doorway, she grasped him by the collarbone and yanked him back onto the floor, crushing the life out of him as she sobbed into his back, matting his fur down with her nasty tears. "Oh my GOD Tails, it's _TERRIBLE_! Somebody... Somebody must have KIDNAPPED Sonic!"

Tails struggled and flailed his arms, attempting to free himself from Amy's deadly clutch. Finally, she released him, once she realized that he had little pieces of popcorn and butter in his fur, not wanting to get it on her best dress. Gasping for air for the second time in less than two minutes, Tails began to wish he had taken Sonic up on his offer and simply frozen to death instead. Once he could finally speak again, he waited for Amy to stop sobbing uncontrollably before speaking up.

"Calm down, Amy, nobody kidnapped Sonic." Tails explained, shaking his head in disbelief at her incredible ignorance.

"But Tails!" Amy cried, getting back up to face level with him and looking at him with a blubbering expression of despair. "I heard him scream all the way across town! Sonic only ever screams like that when I get too close to him, so I _KNOW_ something horrible must have happened to him! And he isn't here at all, so there's no other possible explanation BUT kidnapping!"

Sighing heavily, Tails smacked himself in the face and spoke dryly to Amy. "Or he could have went out for a run in thirty below temperatures like a fool because he had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. Because that's what happened."

"...Oh." Amy blinked, letting the gears slowly turn in her mind as they processed what Tails had said. Rather than giving him a look of relief as he expected, Tails was dismayed when her expression turned to one of extreme anger instead, his least favorite of all of her expressions. "WHAT?! You mean you let my poor, precious Sonniku go out there in that horrible blizzard?! What kind of an irresponsible friend are you?! He's probably DEAD by now, Tails!"

Tails quickly backed up out of the doorway, grabbing the broom he had left leaning against it earlier, as he held it up in front of him in futile defense of Amy and her hammer of rage. "W-Wah, d-don't point that thing at me, Amy! I didn't let Sonic do anything, I _TRIED_ to keep him from going out, but you know how stubborn he is once he has his mind set on something! He's almost as bad as yo-**I**-**I MEAN**, he's probably fine, he's Sonic, after all; the guy's practically invincible, he's not dumb enough to let a little wind and ice do him in."

"How could you be such an IDIOT, Tails?!" Amy shouted, seemingly ignoring everything he had just said as she stomped after him, backing him all the way down the stairs and up to the front door as she held her hammer over him threateningly. "Sonic's probably in peril at this very moment, we have to get out there RIGHT NOW to get him back to warmth and safety!"

"O-Oh, well, have fun with that, Amy!" Tails said with a big, false grin plastered across his face. It soon faded, however, once he had realized the exact choice of words Amy had used. "Wait, what do you mean 'we'?"

"I mean me and you of course, silly!" Amy said casually. "Oh, and we gotta go get Knuckles too, and maybe Shadow, we need as many people out looking for him as possible! This is an emergency, after all, I'm sure they'll understand!"

Tails spoke in a panic, trying desperately to convince Amy not to drag him out into the blizzard with her. "W-Wait, I don't think they'll understand at all, and besides, you're hardly dressed for the weather Amy, and I'm hardly dressed at all, we _really_ shouldn't be going out there in this stuff, at least, we should wait until it's daylight out so we can see better and it might be warmer out and-"

"Oh, don't worry about me, Tails, I'll be perfectly fine!" Amy stated with a wave of her hand, shaking her head as Tails' pleas fell on deaf ears. "And you've practically got your own built in fur coat, so I _know_ you'll be fine! But Sonic doesn't, he hardly has anything at all to protect him from this awful weather, so that's why we have to hurry up and find him! Now come on, let's go get the others, Tails!"

"B-But..."

"No buts, Tails!"

Tails looked back longingly at the TV, whimpering as he saw his favorite 'FaD' episode was just starting.

"I-Isn't there any way we could at least wait a half hour or-"

"**NO!**"

Before Tails could complain any further, Amy had already whipped open the door, and she swiftly dragged the fox behind her out into the deathly cold night.

* * *

"...Oh man... My head is killing me..."

"God, Sonic, then maybe you should THINK a little next time before you do something so incredibly stupid and self-centered!"

Sonic's ears perked up at the nagging, whiny voice that was in the process of chastising him. It was one that was just barely familiar to him, though one that he couldn't put a face or name to, and as he slowly cracked his eyes open, the sight before him was one that was altogether foreign to him.

"...Geez, I didn't think the afterlife would look so... Gnarly." he muttered, holding his head and looking around at his filthy, unclean surroundings. Dirt and stains of all sizes spattered the floors, walls, and ceiling of what appeared to Sonic to be a dingy, uncared for trailer of some sort. Clothes, rotten foodstuffs, and garbage littered practically every square inch of the trailer; the floor, the furniture, everything. Sonic had no idea why he had awoken in such a vile place, but he knew pretty quickly that he didn't belong there. Sitting up to get off whatever unsanitary object he was currently laying on and hoping none of it would stick to him, Sonic's head throbbed in agony at the sudden motion, causing him to collapse back to his previous position, clutching his skull in pain.

"Don't even THINK of trying to get up Sonic, you aren't going to be able to walk or do much of anything besides sit on your ass until the effects of that crap wear off."

Sonic gingerly turned his head and attention to the direction of the voice that continued nagging at him, and what he saw was... Not expected.

"...S-Sis?" Sonic nearly had to do a double take once he saw the pink hedgehog that stood at the foot of the couch he was sprawled out on, as well as the green one that stood behind her. "And you too, bro?!"

Sonic nearly leaped through the roof with joy, completely ignoring the splitting headache momentarily, along with the supremely pissed off look that 'sis' was giving to him, as he rushed over to the both of them and pulled them into a loving hug. While 'bro' seemed rather reciprocative of it, 'sis' did not, and she quickly pushed him off of the both of them once her initial shock over the action had subsided.

"God damn it Sonic, what'd I just tell you?" 'Sis' said in annoyance, giving Sonic a stern look of disapproval as he crashed back into the couch. "And don't you try sucking up, it isn't going to work. Not this time. Do you even have the slightest INKLING of an idea of how big of a jackass you are, pulling a stunt like this when you _KNOW_ we have a show in less than two hours?!"

Sonic blinked, or at least tried to, utterly confused at the situation he was in. He tried to piece it together in his head, and all it did was make it hurt even more. One moment, he was on a frozen lake, smashing face first through it into the icy waters below into what was surely his death, the next he was in a place he had never seen before in his life, looking into the faces of siblings he hadn't seen in _years_, siblings he had thought were long gone. He couldn't be dead though... Could he?

"...Man, I can't make heads or tails of what's going on here..." Sonic stated, shaking his head and groaning once he reminded himself of the presence of his best friend, who he was sure would have an earful waiting for him once he got back home. If there was one thing Sonic hated besides injustice, it was hearing 'I told you so'. Still, he wasn't even sure that he would ever be able to see Tails again to receive said earful, and he turned back to his sister, putting on his best 'pleading' face to try to get her to do something other than yell at him for god knows what it was that she was going on about. "Sonia, please, tell me I'm not dead!"

"Oh, don't worry Sonic, you're not dead." Sonia said sweetly, before reverting instantly back to the snarling anger that she had been previously speaking to him with. "But you WILL be if we can't figure out how to get your ass out there on that stage tonight for all of your 'adoring fans'! I swear to god Sonic, I have never met a more selfish person in my life, how can you consistently think of no one but yourself? And how can you stand to do such awful things to yourself? You know you're not just hurting yourself; you're hurting me, you're hurting Manic, you're hurting all those people out there that you claim you 'love', all those people who pay to see us play for them, all those people who have no idea how wasted you are each and every time you step out there in front of them!"

"...Dude, and when did you get those sick green contacts, bro?" Manic added spacily, causing Sonia to sigh in disgust.

"You're not helping things, Manic." she said in aggravation, causing her brother to hang his head ashamedly and apologize.

"Geez, I don't have even the slightest clue of what you're going on about, sis." Sonic stated in exasperation after another fruitless moment of trying to figure things out. "I... Have no idea what's going on at all, honest to god."

"Of course you don't, you're so drugged out you probably don't even remember your own name." Sonia said in disgust. "And you still have that crap all over your face, so don't even try to deny it this time, Sonic."

"Wait, what?" Sonic exclaimed in alarm at Sonia's words. He knew for a fact that he had never done drugs before in his life, he himself loved to harp on about it to Tails when he was younger about the evils of the things, so he was even MORE confused and upset by the situation now. Wiping his face with his glove, he was instantly relieved once he realized what the substance was that was smeared across it. "Ah, jeez, relax Sonia, it's just snow. It probably got there when I smashed my face through that ice... Speaking of which, how did you guys get me out of there? And better yet, how did you guys even know to find me? And even better than that, WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU TWO COME FROM AND WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE WE?!"

Sonia and Manic looked at one another in concern, though far different forms of it.

"...God, I don't think I've ever seen you this messed up..." Sonia said, sighing sadly in defeat once she realized she wasn't going to get through to her brother. "Just... Don't move, please, do not budge an inch, I'll get the doctor on the phone, and hopefully he won't be busy and he'll be able to come and get you fixed up enough to perform tonight... Manic, please don't let him hurt himself any more, I'll be right back."

With that, Sonia left the disgusting trailer, leaving Sonic alone with his brother, who Sonic hoped would possibly listen to him a bit more than his sister had.

"Manic... Bro, please, listen to me, I know this is going to sound really bad, but I SWEAR I have no idea what's going on, and NOT because I'm on drugs, I would never THINK of doing drugs, what kind of an awful hypocrite would that make me?" Sonic said, pleading with his brother to believe him. "The last thing I even remember is crashing through a frozen lake and banging my head on the ice on the way down, then next thing I know, I'm in this grody trailer, with no idea how I even got here! And you guys, I haven't seen either of you since we were kids! Manic, please, I know you probably think I'm on drugs, though god knows why, but I swear on my life, I have no earthly idea what is happening right now!"

Manic looked back at his brother silently, unable to figure out what to even begin to say in response to his claims.

"Look at me Manic, do I look like I'm on drugs?" Sonic said, pointing at his face, which he was sure showed no signs of drug addiction whatsoever. "...I don't look like I'm on drugs, do I?"

"...Uhhh..." Manic looked from Sonic over towards the door where Sonia had exited, rubbing his arm uncomfortably as he tried to avoid Sonic's gaze. "...Bro, I wanna believe you, you know I do, but... I'm sorry, bro, I'm not gonna let you trick me again. I'm not gonna help you hurt yourself anymore... So please, just listen to sis, and stay there until the doc gets here, okay?"

Sonic stared back irritably at the conflicted, hurt look his brother gave him, causing Manic to turn away from him once more. The whole situation was getting to be too much for Sonic, and his headache was only getting worse the more he tried to figure anything out. He knew one thing, though; he wasn't about to sit there and wait for no doctor when he knew he wasn't on drugs. He hated to disobey his sister and brother, but Sonic couldn't sit still and wait for ANYTHING. And if anyone knew that, it'd be them, so hopefully they'd understand...

"...Oh man, Manic, what's that?!" Sonic shouted all of a sudden, pointing urgently to the back end of the trailer, away from the door.

"Bro, calm down, you're just..." sighing, Manic walked over to Sonic and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's not real, bro, it's just the drugs... It'll disappear soon, I promise..."

Groaning in annoyance, Sonic slumped down, before realizing his brother was no longer in front of the door.

"...Sorry bro, but I promise I'll come back as soon I figure out what's going on!"

"Wait, w-"

Before Manic even knew what had happened, Sonic had shifted his weight over to the other side of his body, causing Manic to stumble and fall over onto the couch behind him.

"BRO, STOP!"

Manic's words were too late, however; Sonic was already out the door.

"-I know doc, that's what I've tried telling him, again and again, he just doesn't want to-_WAIT, SONIC_?!"

Sonia dropped her cell phone in shock and anger as she saw her brother burst out the trailer door and speed down the road.

"SORRY SIS, I'LL BE BACK SOON!" Sonic called out behind him, looking back at Sonia with regret as she fumed in front of the trailer, which Sonic could now see was actually a tour bus, one which had the words 'Sonic Underground' displayed in loud, neon letters across the entire thing.

"GOD DAMN IT SONIC! GET BACK HERE!" Sonia screamed after him, though she knew it was in vain, as Sonic was already long gone thanks to his famous speed. Picking up the phone from the ground, she spat into it, giving Manic an icy glare as he stepped out of the trailer to survey the aftermath.

"That stupid idiot bolted! Just... I'll call you back when we get him, Doc. Manic, get your ass in gear after him! He can't have gotten too far, not in the condition he's in!"

Sonic tried his best to ignore the horrible throbbing that continued to course through his head as he ran, but it clearly effected him greatly, as he moved very erratically, almost crashing into something every other second. He knew he had to get to Tails' and his house though; if anyone would be able to help him figure out what was going on, it'd be his best pal. Troublingly to Sonic, however, while the clear, sunny streets he ran were familiar, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was something 'off' about them. He couldn't dwell on those thoughts, though, he had to get to his house before his headache made him black out, as every step he took only made his head throb that much more, to the point where it felt like his whole skull was about to split into a million pieces.

Finally, after the most agonizing run of his entire life, Sonic had reached his house, and unable to stop his momentum in time due to his waning consciousness, he crashed headfirst into the front door, collapsing in a heap on the door step like the world's ugliest abandoned baby. Alerted by the sound, the occupants of the house quickly rushed to the door and opened it to see what on earth had happened to cause such a noise.

"What in the...?"

Tails stared down at the hedgehog that was at his feet, utterly shocked and unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Miles, is everything okay? What was that noise?"

Walking up behind him, Amy too gasped in shock at Sonic's unconscious body.

"Oh my gosh! Is that...?!"

Sticking his head out the door and glancing around to see if there was anyone else in the vicinity, Tails looked at Amy grimly and shook his head. "I don't know, Amy, but we've got to help him, and fast. Help me get him in and then go tell Knuckles, I'm sure he'll want to know about this..."

Nodding, Amy did as instructed and gently lifted one end of the unconscious hedgehog up and into the house along with Tails, shutting and locking the door behind them, flipping the sign that hung under the text 'Chaotix Detective Agency' from 'open' to 'closed'.

* * *

I'll bet you can already guess what horrible direction I'm taking the plot in. But oh well, that's for next time.


End file.
